monsaventinusfandomcom-20200214-history
Charter II (Sodalitas Graeciae)
'Regula of the Sodalitas' I. Mission Statement :A. The Sodalitas Graeciae is dedicated to enriching Nova Roma with knowledge and discussion of the Ancient Greek language, philosophy, culture, society, history, and the contributions of the Greeks to the Roman world. :B. To this end, the Sodalitas will operate a mailing list, moderated by the Boule, for the discussion of Ancient Greece. Further instruments of communication may be added at a later date at the discretion of the Boule. :C. As Ancient Greek was the spoken tongue of learned Romans and the second language of the Republic, we wish to restore this tradition by making Nova Romans aware of the Greek language. In addition to studying Greek, we will employ it as much as possible in our communications amongst ourselves and with other NR groups. II. Organization :A. Boule ::1. The The Boule is the steering committee / council of administrative magistrates (Arkhontes). Arkhontes exercise their powers collegially. Administrative duties will be divided amongst the Arkhontes by consensus. ::2. The Boule shall number greater than 5% but less than 20% of the Sodalitas membership. ::3. The Arkhon Basileus / Arkhousa Basilissa is the chairperson of the Boule and the titular leader. ::4. Duties of the Basileus / Basilissa will be to: :::a. break ties and settle disputes within the Boule, :::b. set and announce elections in accordance with III.A and III.E, :::c. determine the appropriate number of Arkhontes in accordance with II.A.1.b, :::d. deliver Boule nomima to the Ecclesia, :::e. create secondary offices and committees as necessary for the furtherance of the mission, and :::f. lead the Boule to resolve any disrepair or difficulty into which the Sodalitas may fall. ::5. The chief duties of all Arkhontes will be to: :::a. further the mission of the Sodalitas by personal example, :::b. encourage and assist other members of the Sodalitas (the Ecclesia) to do the same, :::c. moderate all lists controlled by the Sodalitas, :::d. issue a warning to any member of the Ecclesia who commits egregiously disruptive behavior, and :::e. by majority vote in the Boule, remove such members from lists after one warning if there is no improvement in the behavior. :B. Ecclesia ::1. The body of the Sodalitas is the Ecclesia, a committee of the whole. ::2. Membership in the group list constitutes membership in the Sodalitas; membership in the Sodalitas constitutes membership in the Ecclesia. Leaving the mailing list constitutes resignation of membership in the Sodalitas and Ecclesia. ::3. Any member of the Ecclesia has the power to: :::a. set a Poll on the main list of the Sodalitas; :::b. propose a nomimon, which may be approved by a simple majority; :::c. promote an amendment to the Regula, which may be approved by a two-thirds majority; and :::d. initiate impeachment of any magistrate of the Sodalitas, which may be enacted by a two-thirds majority. ::4. Members of the Ecclesia who are not cives of Nova Roma (Philoi/ai Synodou) may participate in all activities of the Sodalitas but may not stand for office. :C. Nomima ::1. A decision or regulation reached by Boule or Ecclesial vote is a nomimon. ::2. A nomimon of the Ecclesia supersedes a conflicting nomimon of the Boule. ::3. No nomimon may conflict with Regula or Nova Roman law. III. Elections :A. Elections for Arkhontes take place during December and are announced and set by the Basilleus / Basilisssa . An Arkhon serves from Jan. 1 through Dec. 31, inclusive. :B. The top vote-getters in an election, up to the limiting number set by II.A.1.b, shall be the elected Arkhontes. In the event of a tie, all parties involved in the tie shall be considered victorious, so long as that does not result in a Boule equal to or greater than 20% of the Ecclesia. In the rare event that it does so result, the tie shall be settled by a run-off Poll, to be completed before the end of December. :C. The Basileus / Basilissa shall be chosen by the Boule when it first convenes. In the event of a tie, the Bas. shall be elected by the Ecclesia immediately. :D. The creation and filling of new Arkhon positions necessitated by an increase in list membership will occur at the next regular election; it will not be necessary to schedule an extraordinary election for this purpose. :E. Vacancies: ::1. An officer may resign office without resigning membership. An officer who resigns membership has also automatically resigned office. An officer who resigns office but not membership may stand for office again at the next regular election. An officer who resigns membership may stand for office again at the next regular election after rejoining the group and re-establishing qualifications for office. ::2. An officer may declare his impending absence for up to four weeks and be excused from duties for that time. An office is considered vacated if the holder resigns or does not respond to communication for a period of two weeks of unexcused absence, or for a period of two weeks after the end of an excused absence. ::3. Behavior detrimental to the mission and reputation of the Sodalitas shall be considered grounds for impeachment. Gross failure to perform required duties shall be considered grounds for impeachment. ::4. In the event of a vacancy of an Arkhon position occurring for any reason, the Basileus / Basilissa shall appoint a replacement from the Ecclesia, who shall possess all normal Arkhontic powers and hold office until the end of that year. --Passed by the Boule, January 13, 2760 a.U.c. Category:Sodalitas Graeciae